


I orbit my moon.

by Ginny_Lovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mainly angst, Mentions of Cancer, sorry I did this to Ginny and Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Lovegood/pseuds/Ginny_Lovegood
Summary: Ginny is very sick. Luna tries to understand what this means for her.Rated T for death.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 12





	I orbit my moon.

_It took Luna the better part of 6 years to realize she liked Ginny. It was only when she thought Ginny was dead at the battle of Hogwarts did she notice her feelings. It took Luna another 5 years to tell Ginny she liked her. But Ginny had a conversation she needed to have with Luna too._

_Luna saw Ginny hurtling toward her one day. "I love you, Gin."_

"I love you, Gin." Luna whispered to the frail body with tubes hooked up to it. Luna kissed Ginny's shell of a body. The heart beat meter sped up, confirmation Ginny liked the kiss.

_"love you too, lu" Ginny replied._

_"No, I mean I love you as more than a friend." To Luna's surprise, Ginny burst into tears. Hot, fat, messy tears streaming down her face._

Luna was crying now. The doctor had just told her Ginny wasn't going to survive the night unless they did a complicated surgery. The fact that Ginny, her Ginny could die was a neon sign glaring at her. Luna was in the dark, and Ginny was the sun. And her sun might die. 

_"Me too." Luna motioned to kiss her. "Just wait." Ginny said. " I have cancer." Ginny looked like she thought Luna wasn't going to kiss her, just because she had cancer._

_"I don't love you any less." She kissed Ginny long and hard, like it was her dying breath. And, in a way, it was._

Luna was ready for the surgery. She wanted to be with Ginny, because she knew if Ginny died, she would never forgive herself. 

_"Promise Me, Lu. That if I die, you will find someone. That you will make a new path in your life. You are my Luna, my moon. Except I orbit my moon. "_

"I orbit my moon." Ginny whispered to Luna as the doctor put her under. " I orbit my moon." 

"Well, I orbit my redhaired sun." That was the last thing she and Ginny said to each other. 

_"There will always be a tomorrow. Whether you like it or not, tomorrow will always come."_

God, Ginny said the cleverest things. 

_Right before Ginny was hospitalized, Luna proposed. She brought out a box and gave Ginny a golden ring with emeralds on it. Ginny gave her a silver ring with little blue jewels on it days afterwards. It was a promise ring, almost._

_"I promise I'll make it through this. I promise."_

If only promises came true. 

First it was her mother. Now it was her true love. Fate was cruel and twisted. But fate brought her and Ginny together. So perhaps fate was a double-edged sword.? 

_It started when they were making out one day. Luna pressed her hand to the side of Ginny's head as their kiss went up, up, up like a rollercoaster._

______But rollercoasters go down too._ _ _ _ _ _

_When Luna pulled her hand away from Ginny's face, a strand of perfect, red hair lay in her hand._

______Luna still had that lock of hair. It was her most prized possession, after the promise ring. Every night she went to sleep grasping that ring. But every morning she woke up._ _ _ _ _ _

______If only promises came true._ _ _ _ _ _

______If only._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of it! Be Honest.


End file.
